Proximity
by randomcat23
Summary: It had been a long time since they'd been around each other. Long buried feelings come to light. A series of short scenes set during the Psycho Pass movie. First chapter: Akane. Second chapter: Kogami. Third Chapter: Ginoza.
1. Akane

**Disclaimer: **Randomcat23 does not own Psycho-Pass.

* * *

Akane kept her eyes closed even though sleep wasn't coming.

There could be no rest when the bed sheets smelled like him.

For years, she'd lit cigarettes and bathed in the smoke, let it burn her lungs and eyes. She'd conjured hallucinations and wrapped them around herself like a protective blanket. But here, finally in the same room again, it was killing her.

She'd _ached_ for him and now they were within whispering distance and hadn't spoken about anything more than the war around them.

Akane flipped over to her other side, but quickly gave up the ruse. She pushed herself out of the bed and walked out to the balcony. Uneven shadows of stone building cut into the deep blue of the night sky. A breeze whipped through her hair and the small torches along the path below, replacing the combination of smoke and _him_ with the lushness of the jungle. She held back a sneeze.

Kogami approached; apparently sleeplessness was contagious around here. They shared the silence and then he abruptly asked for her opinion about himself and Makashima.

Akane smirked and gave her answer, the flicker of the old Kogami warming her heart. Self conscious, but stubborn. The concern over his similarities to Makashima was new, but reassuring too. Her assurance of the two men's differences cut the fearful tension strung between his shoulders.

He crossed his arms, apparently satisfied.

Akane bit her lip.

Four years ago their meeting had struck her like lightning and she had come away marked and smoldering. They could talk about Makashima for hours and it would still leave her hollow. As much as she'd missed his voice, the content mattered too. She needed him to know she didn't come here for the terrorists.

Not entirely.

"I missed you," she admitted into the thick air. Akane dug her fingers into a crack in the wall. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught his flinch.

Her eyes burned.

Slowly, he nudged himself off wall and came to stand next to her. Kogami dropped to his elbows and teased, "Don't think I've ever seen an Inspector go so far to chase down a criminal."

Akane flushed. This was not work. She didn't get on a plane, fly hundreds of miles into hostile territory for _work_. Just like he didn't throw himself on top of her before an explosion _out of_ _duty_.

Frustrated, she retorted, "What about a friend?"

He uncharacteristically fidgeted with his box of cigarettes. While flipping one through his fingers, he eyed the night with a stern frown. After some time he gruffly said, "Your friend's got to be some kind of asshole, making you come all the way out here."

Kogami lifted his head and a sad smirk ghosted across his features. Her chest tightened. Akane opened her mouth to protest, but before she could, the horizon lit up with fire.

They raced toward it and whatever fight it foretold, leaving the rest unsaid.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I recently rewatched the movie and, as much as I love it, the plot never slows down enough for the characters to have these kinds of moments. It isn't much, but I would have loved to see something this.

There will be three chapters total; one each for Akane, Kogami, and Gino.

Please let me know what you think!-randomcat23


	2. Kogami

**Disclaimer: **Randomcat23 still does not own Psycho-Pass.

* * *

He'd be satisfied with this ending, killed while kneeling and tied up. It's an appropriate way for an old dog to go.

He'd make his peace with it, if it wasn't for Akane.

Blood throbbed in his ears. The restraints dug into his already bruised skin. He barely registered the stab of pain in his ribcage after every breath. The worst of it, he was _slow_. Slow to find viable escapes, slow to position his feet, slow to shift his gaze from one edge of vision to the other.

A full military company raised their guns. There's a coldness in their eyes, an indifference. One, five, none, it didn't matter how many died now that they had the power. A snarl curled Kogami's lip. _"Shoot just me, then. You don't care."_

He'd take those real, flesh tearing bullets if it meant Akane got away. One last act as a loyal hunting dog.

One last play at an Enforcer.

But, hell, he couldn't muster the strength to move at all. He's stuck on his heels, whining.

They leveled their weapons. Kogami flinched, a familiar jolt that came with facing the inevitable. He'd felt it when Akane pulled the Dominator trigger all those years ago. His spine twanged.

He jerked toward her.

Then a blast came from the sky.

Blood and flesh splattered the pavement.

He's free.

One breath, one stab in his lungs.

Then, she's free.

One smirk, one relieved sigh.

Chaos swelled and threatened to consume them too, yet they wasted a second to stand and stare at each other.

Like a fool, he grabbed Akane and pulled her close, wincing as her petite shoulder brushed his beaten collarbone. A fleeting embrace. Not long enough for her to do more than grasp the wrinkles of his shirt.

Not long enough for him to make another promise, or for her to latch handcuffs around his wrists.

Just enough time for a plea. He inhaled and said, "Stay safe, Akane."

Then he was gone.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This is going to be a good year for Psycho-Pass. I can't wait to see the Sinners of the System movies, I can't wait for the 3rd season. I hope all the waiting will pay off!

Thanks for reading!-randomcat23


	3. Ginoza

**Disclaimer:** Randomcat23 does not own Psycho-Pass.

* * *

Kogami wouldn't do him the favor of hanging his head. The criminal just knelt there, surrounded by parts of their defeated foe. Eyes like steel, hands loose at his side, and waited.

For what?

Absolution?

The gun flipped around Gino's finger. Would his Psycho-Pass darken if he killed the man before him? Shinya Kogami, Japanese Citizen turned Enforcer turned Terrorist.

The Sybil System would thank him.

"I'm sorry, Gino."

"Cut the bullshit," he snarled and Kogami had the dignity to flinch. "You're not, you selfish bastard."

Ginoza flipped the gun around, barrel away from the Terrorist. A little bubble of satisfaction bloomed in him as Ko winced. It also grated on him that his former friend really thought he'd shoot him.

"You're not sorry," Ginoza reiterated, but he helped Kogami up from the floor.

The Sybil System would love to have their number one criminal brought in alive.

Tempting. After all the insanity during Makashimi's reign of terror, after burying his father, after losing his place in society. Finally, a victory.

Gino looked him over. Kogami reeked of sweat and blood. Even though he was trying to hide it, Gino saw how Ko's legs trembled. He looked like shit.

It would be so easy to take him in.

Ko tried a small smile, but Ginoza frowned.

"I'm not going to apologize for this," Ginoza warned before rearing back and punching him.

Kogami flew backward and landed in a lump. He groaned sadly.

Gino's knuckles stung, but it felt a little like winning. He flicked his wrist and ignored the tightness in his chest. Satisfaction and sorrow quickly mixed into an upset stomach.

"I better never see you again," he rasped and turned on his heel before he could change his mind.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hope I did Gino justice. It's my first time writing from his perspective, so this one took a little longer to write.

Thanks for reading! Drop me some feedback!-randomcat23


End file.
